Mis últimos momentos, mi gran decisión
by CarXx
Summary: Todas las decisiones son dificiles algunas mas que otras, ¿que harias si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida y la de tu amor verdadero?, mi primer one-shot.


_Este fic es mi primer angst, yo quería que fuera sobre Vegeta y Bulma, pero a quien engaño jamás podría hacer que sufran ellos, jaja. Luego iba a ser un MilkxGoku, pero no me convencía después de divagar en mi mente mucho tiempo (2 minutos) me resigne a no hacerlo hasta dentro de un año, mi aburrimiento de domingo llego y busque historia, llegue hasta una que no era precisamente de las que acostumbro (es decir: no Vegeta y Bulma, ni tampoco saiyajines, bueno Vegeta y Goku solo, de protagonista Piccolo y pareja principal Gohan y Videl) y luego leí la actualización de "broma para poner celoso a Gohan", no pasó nada por mi mente, me había olvidado de la idea. Hasta hoy que decidí dar un vistazo "por los que leemos fanfic de dragon ball", cosa que siempre hago pero me llamaron la atención las notas, vi unas cuantas, las que leí muy buenas, luego de leer dos notas llegue a una entrevista a Apolonia86, a decir verdad la leí porque ella fue una de las razones en la que me interese en leer más y dar el paso a fluir mi creatividad, leí su entrevista y me conmoví bastante, seguí su consejo __**"lo más importante es aprender a escuchar nuestro corazón"**__, y mi corazón quería hace bastante escribir un angst, mientras leía la entrevista se me vino a la cabeza Gohan y Videl para la historia. Y así abrí el Word y escribí con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que pare y lo deje por unos minutos mientras veía televisión, agregó que dije lágrimas en los ojos es decir ¡no veía nada!, por si se encuentra errores, aunque tratare de corregir, espero que a nadie le moleste que mi reseña sea más larga que el mismo one-shot, solo digo._

** Mis últimos momentos, mi gran decisión**

Estoy rodeada de frías paredes, sollozos y lamentos de las personas que nos rodean, todos saben que nos ha llegado el fin, que tienen que sacrificar a una persona de cada familia para que los demás sobrevivan, en mi caso seré yo quien muera, no dejare que Gohan se sacrifique por mí, él es más fuerte, puede defender a Pan por sí solo. No puedo soportar escuchar pequeños ahogos de llantos y girar para ver de dónde provenía, mi sorpresa fue tal al ver que la que trataba de resistir su llanto era mi pequeña, sus grandes y hermoso ojos cafés veían todo el lugar, la gente sufriendo, despidiéndose y tratando de conservar la calma, porque si no era así el final sería igual para todos, mientras seguía observando con tristeza, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y daba pequeños suspiros casi insonoros, continúe observándola hasta que me di cuenta que Gohan puso la mano en el hombro de nuestra pequeña y hablaba tratando de animarla, sin duda esta es la decisión correcta, Gohan vivirá con Pan y yo seré la que se sacrifique, no dejare que me detenga, él puede contener a Pan, él puede seguir viviendo su vida sin mí, Pan lo deberá entender, es el o yo, ella no puede hacer nada. Dejo de mirarlos un momento para recordar lo que fue una semana atrás.

_**Flash back**_

_Era una tranquilla mañana de domingo, todo el pueblo había sido llamado para una reunión importante. Todos comentaban sobre lo que se podía tratar, pero de pronto callaron al ver a tres hombre entrando en la plataforma, uno parecía el líder, fue el mismo el que nos dijo la terrible noticia y luego se marcharon como si nada hubiese pasado. La gran mayoría quedo en shock, otros lloraban y se abrazaban como si fuera su último momento, el cual era._

_Alrededor de unos minutos Gohan decidió que era hora de irnos, tomo a Pan en sus brazos y nos dirigimos a casa, en el camino parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no puse evitar quedarme viéndolo fijo buscando que reaccione, pero al parecer tenía en mente la misma idea que yo, no lo dejare siquiera intentarlo, mi decisión está tomada, yo seré la que muera. Al llegar a casa ya había anochecido y directamente Gohan fue a acostar a Pan, yo decidí dar una vuelta por la sala y pensar, debo recordar que nos queda aún una semana e intentare disfrutar como nunca, luego de meditar mis pensamientos en el sillón decidí ver algunos álbumes de fotos, desde cuando nos conocimos hasta el último cumpleaños de Pan, no puedo impedir que al ver esas imágenes lagrimas caigan de mis ojos, todo se acabara pronto pero no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar que mi vida fue todo lo que quise, conocía el amor verdadero con el cual pasaría la vida hasta mi muerte, nos casamos y hasta tuve una pequeña niña, ya no necesito más..._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Esa última semana fue todo lo que esperaba, solo nosotros disfrutando sin nada más que importe, cumplí mi último objetivo, hacerlos feliz. Inmediatamente vuelvo a la realidad al ver que entran esos monstruos y piden que los que morirán de un paso al frente, miro a Gohan y a Pan, pareciera que él iba a avanzar, él no puede morir, el da vida a nuestra familia, puede hacerlo aun sin mí. Gohan está a punto de avanzar pero yo lo detuve y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la línea asignada, para que luego me lleven a mi muerte, decidí ignorar las suplicas de Gohan, solo me digne a mirarlo y sonreír para que tenga un último recuerdo de lo que fuimos, pero me corregí automáticamente, este no es nuestro último recuerdo, el ultimo es el fruto que nuestro amor nos dio, nuestra pequeña niña… Pan, yo sé que ella será una mujer fuerte, que vivirá una hermosa vida acompañada de Gohan, ella podrá conocer a su amor verdadero y estar con él hasta el fin de los tiempos, como yo con mi amado, gire mi cabeza y suspire para luego cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos por el resto de mi vida, mi despedida fue esa sonrisa, espero que puedan entender mi decisión y que sepan que los ame y fueron todo para mí. No pude evitar dar un último adiós casi insonoro acompañado por dos lágrimas, sé que él lo escucho y eso hace que mi vida fuera tal y como yo quise, hasta el final.

_**12 de febrero, Videl**_

_Este fic es mi primer angst y la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, que raro yo siempre pense que era dificil, iba a escribirlo en un año pero me inspire antes, fue por una entrevista que leí de Apolonia86, es decir, que este fic ella fue mi motivo de inspiración y también se lo dedico a Diosa de la Muerte, ¡que tengas un feliz cumpleaños!, aunque te juro que iba a hacer otros con tus personajes favoritos lo que sucede es que no me resistí, fue espontaneo la selección de personajes, jaj. Muchos saludos a todos y dejen se que no son las doce todavia, pero averigue que son 3 horas de difencia y no podia esperar por eso dice 12 de febrero y esta narrado por videl  
_


End file.
